summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysidia
Geography Mysidia lies in a mountainous region to the far Northwest of Altrinue, with vast mountainous regions ans steppes, with rampant boreal forests along its major rivers. Due to its location, Mysidia's climate can range from temperate to unforgiving cold, subject to cold fronts most of the year. Cultures Mysidian: A peaceful people, mostly elves and humans, the Mysidians have resided in Hiryuu Vale for as long as anyone can remember. Their culture is relatively peaceful, valuing tradition, understanding, and community. Mysidia has a low population, with its inhabitants mostly living pastoral or agricultural lifestyles. The people of Mysidia tend to wear brightly colored, flowing attire. Mysidian tradition rejects the use of soulsolids. Lufenian: Similar to Mysidians in most ways, the Lufenians are generally more progressive and diverse. Clothes are less ornate and more practical, and Lufenia’s people are often more concerned with profit and less with tradition, compared to their Mysidian brethren. Lufenians frown upon the use of soulsolids publicly, but some use them for convenience’s sake anyway. Government Acting Ruler(s): The Lady of the Mists, Queen Marché Eidolon Mysidia is a feudal monarchy, with laws coming down from the palace. However, most governing procedures are open to the public, and lawmaking is often conducted in a town-hall format, where citizens may provide input on laws. However, this requires travelling to the capital, meaning that most Mysidians won’t bother unless they feel the need to address some particular legal or political matter. Lufenia is run by a council of merchants, overseen by a royal governor appointed by the Queen. This governor, along with the provincial mayors that govern Mysidia’s towns and villages, is chosen meritocratically, based on both leadership skills and summoning talent. All of Mysidia’s leaders are summoners. Laws: Fairly loose, generic system of laws. Trade in Lufenia is regulated by the council. * Trials are handled by Crown-appointed representatives, usually the local mayor outside of large cities. They serve as judge and jury, and are expected to hear both sides of any dispute in order to make an unbiased decision. Trials are open to the public. Trade & Economy Imports & Exports: * Carved Woodworks to: Fai O’Thuiad * Textiles to: Everywhere * Game Meat to: Fai O’Thuiad * Auracite to: Eprela * Lumber From: Fai O’Thuiad * Iron From: Fai O’Thuiad * Wheat From: Elhane Resources: Silk, lumber, sheep, cows, goats, grains (barley, rice), fish, wild game, various temperate crops, certain spices, silver, mythril, whitestone, auracite (incredibly rare) Currency: '''Gil (Although there are copper, silver, and gold forms of gil, they share a single name. Silver pieces are worth 10 copper, and gold are worth 10 silver.) All Mysidian coins are made of wood petrified using a hidden alchemical process, and inlaid with a unique pattern of the material they represent. * Average Income: Low (Mysidia; barter economy), Medium (Lufenia) * Fund Distribution: Funds concentrated in urban areas, particularly Lufenia. Taxes are fairly low in the valley, taken as a percentage of goods produced. Monetary taxes are found only in Lufenia, and are somewhat higher, along with tariffs on certain imports and exports. Military '''Active Forms of Military: Order of the Grey Mists: An elite order of mystic knights centered in Mysidia proper, with relatively few members, maybe numbering in the hundreds. This is the main peacekeeping force of Mysidia, and leads its forces in times of crisis. Summoners: Mysidia’s long tradition of summoners, though usually a peaceful group, are called upon in times of need to defend the country. Their summons become more powerful when used inside the valley, meaning that Mysidia has traditionally been nigh-impossible to successfully invade, especially with its natural defenses. Drafting Details: Anyone with the necessary skill may attempt to become a Knight of the Mists, though getting in requires significant skill and talent. Potential summoners are located as children, and receive special training in Mysidia proper. * Focus on Military Strength: Very Low * Military Strength: Low (But High within Mysidia) Guilds & Organizations Knights of the Mists: The de facto police force of Mysidia. While the majority of their order remains in Mysidia, Lufenia has a sizable garrison, and larger towns may have up to a handful of knights to support the local mayor. Mysidian Summoners: The renowned summoners of Mysidia, known for their unique summoning magic. Often found in leadership positions, these mages use their powers to benefit their people, bringing such things as rain or good harvests using the power of summoned Espers. Militia: The citizens of Mysidia are not soldiers, and the country has no standing army. However, its people are encouraged to train regularly, and sports such as kendo and archery are common. Lufenian Merchant’s Guild: The de facto governing body of Lufenia, this guild manages trade in the port city and sponsors a wide variety of artisans, mages, and inventors. Also manages international trade. Woodworker’s Guild: This guild is responsible for managing Mysidia’s famed woodcarving industry, as well as educating new members. Anyone may join, should they show promise and a drive to improve. Particularly fine pieces may be suitable for enchantments, meaning that senior woodworkers are often competent enchanters as well. Weaver’s Guild: This guild fulfills a similar role to that of the Woodworker’s Guild, save for working with cloths rather than logs. Both guilds work closely with the Merchant’s Guild, but have guild halls throughout the nation and a central hall in Mysidia proper, rather than being based in Lufenia. Cities & Towns Capital City: Mysidia A city of carved wooden buildings hung with colorful tapestries, outsiders may think that the capital city is in the middle of an eternal festival. Mysidia is spread across three hills, with wide streets most often adorned with stalls selling a wide variety of goods to passerby. On top of the highest hill lies the Mysidian Palace, a beautiful, Oriental structure about three stories high, surrounded by pristine gardens which are open to the public. Lufenia: A port city constructed mostly of white stone, with buildings rarely having less than two floors or more than four. Rather temperate year-round, thanks to its marine climate. Kept clean for a port city, with relatively few beggars and little in the way of slums. Its native population is lower than many other ports, with a sizable fraction of its inhabitants being from other lands, either as permanent residents or as transients. Controls access to the valley via mountain pass. Mist: A small mountain town, with few trees but plenty of grass. Most of its inhabitants are shepherds or ranchers. Its main landmark is an ancient shrine said to be the birthplace of the art of summoning. Alexandria: The ruins of an ancient city, Mysidian legends state Alexandria to be the capital of a long-fallen Mysidian empire, and the seat of its first king: Odin, the First Hunter. The air in Alexandria is charged with mana, and heavy fog is common. It is said that strange, fell beings wander the ruins at night. History Founded in: Unknown, before currently recorded history * Prehistory: According to legend, when the gods still walked the planet, Bahamut himself created the Hiryuu (lit. “Flying Dragon”) Valley as a home for his chosen people, the Mysidians. They have since been led by the royal Eidolon family, heirs to Bahamut and holders of great summoning talent and wisdom. Most of Mysidia’s history is preserved orally. * The Most Distant Past: '''Once upon a time, the tribes of Mysidia were united by the hunter Odin, who tamed the gods themselves and bade them give aid to his people, so long as civilization stands. Many of Mysidia's legends involve Odin's efforts to tame the gods. * '''Long, Long Ago: For hundreds if not thousands of years, Mysidia had existed as a system of separate tribes, sometimes existing in peace, and sometimes warring with each other. Each tribe worshipped a member of the Mysidian pantheon, and their summoners had a powerful connection to these chosen gods. * Long Ago: Mysidia has been invaded many times, by many different nations, but has repelled them all, eventually. There have been a few different nations that managed to take Lufenia, but none have made it through the mountain passes. Due to this, Lufenia is more diverse than Mysidia proper. * The Collision: In the chaos caused by the collision, the tribes of Mysidia were united by the Lady of the Mists, progenitor of the Eidolon line and priestess of Bahamut. She gathered to her all the summoners in the land, and together they summoned a powerful aspect of Bahamut Himself to defend their nation. In the wake of this legendary act, the Lady was made queen of Mysidia, and her line has ruled ever since. Category:Locations